Dragonfly
by Roadkill2580
Summary: Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome spend a night together in a field with dragonflies. SK ONESHOT


Dragonfly

Yet another oneshot. I know, I'm obsessed with these things, but I can't help it. I do not own Inuyasha or Smile.dk's Dragonfly. I hope you like my SK oneshot.

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

{Kagome}

I was sitting next to Sesshomaru in a clearing. It was nearing dusk. Rin was out picking flowers and chasing dragonflies.

" Kagome-okaa, come play with Rin!" Rin called. I giggled and complied. I stood up and picked flowers with Rin. I made crowns for her and told her about dragonflies which she seemed obsessed with. I was currently telling Rin about tag, feeling Sesshomaru's eyes on me the whole time. I was currently one week pregnant, with a still flat stomach. I was spending a week alone with just Rin and Sesshomaru before we all went back to the Western Castle and the others, and joining reality. I tagged Rin.

" You're it!" I laughed and ran around the field, running away from the surprisingly fast girl. I jumped over a stick and continued running. Laughter fell from my lips.

_{Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May_

_Babe, you make me feel so hot_

_Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky_

_Feels like a star that I'm not}_

I slowed down slightly, giving Rin a chance to catch me. Rin stretched her hand out desperately. Her finger just brushed my silken sleeve and I giggled, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I chased after the child. Rin flopped on the ground wearily.

" Kagome-okaa, Rin's tired," I sat down next to her.

" When you get older Rin-chan, perhaps you will get more energy. You'll definitely get longer legs, which might enable you to catch people easier," I said. I glanced at Sesshomaru.

" Why don't you come play with us Sessho?" I asked. Sesshomaru grunted.

" Humph, party-pooper," I crossed my arms. Sesshomaru raised his brow. I leaned down to whisper at Rin.

" Sesshomaru's just afraid he'll lose if he plays with us. He's a sore loser, "I said. Rin giggled, knowing exactly what I was doing. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully and stood.

" A sore loser eh? We'll see who's the sore loser," I grinned and took off, Sesshomaru hot on my heels. Soft chuckles behind me let me know Sesshomaru was enjoying the game.

_{ You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)_

_So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)_

_Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)_

_One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!}_

I splashed through the creek and made a sharp turn back to the field. I stumbled slightly as I nearly slipped in the damp grass. I ducked Sesshomaru's hand just in time and turned around, runningb back to the creek and the forest. Rin was laughing in delight, happily watching us from the sidelines. I dashed into the forest, dodging trees, leaping over sticks, and running around logs and anything else in my path. I scrambled up a tree and hid in it's branches, hoping the heavy smell of the forest would drown out my own scent. I watched Sesshomaru land in front of the tree and walk in a circle slowly, trying to find me.

" Kago, where are you?" he asked softly. I put my fist in my mouth to stifle the snickers. My face creased concern when I spotted the worry on Sesshomaru's face.

" Kagome!" I was about to jump down, when Sesshomaru left. I slid down and looked around. Then I seen something. A soul stealer. I followed it warily. It led me to a secluded clearing deep in the forest. I knew for sure I was lost now. I spotted Kikyo up in a tree. She appeared to be sleeping, but I knew better.

" Kikyo..." I murmured. Her eyes opened.

" Kagome. You are lost, are you not?" Kikyo inquired softly. I nodded. Kikyo smiled sincerely.

" I have realized something important. Why everyone likes you. You are kind to anything and anyone, even me, one who has caused so much pain to you. I have given up on Inuyasha, as I see you have. I will help you with the last of my strength. These dragon demons are in your service. Whenever you call upon them. They can do more than just steal souls. I will die, and return your soul. Tell Inuyasha, I said I love him, and to live a full and happy life with lots of love," Kikyo smiled, before she turned to dust. The dragon demons swirled around me.

" Well, can one of you take me back to camp?" I asked. All but one disappeared, and the last one moved back to the forest. I followed it trustingly. It floated eerily through the forest, casting a soft glow on everything. It finally stopped at the edge of the clearing.

" That is all," it flew away, not needed anymore. I stepped in the clearing.

_{ Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above you and I}_

I stepped into the clearing where Sesshomaru was pacing.

" Boo," I grinned when Sesshomaru jumped slightly.

" Kagome! Are you alright?"

" Yup! I met Kikyo who helped me indirectly get back here, but yeah, I'm fine. By the way, you're still it," I smiled. Sesshomaru scanned me briefly before taking off after me. I laughed when Sesshomaru finally decided to tag me, ruffling my hair with his clawed handbefore leaping away.

" No fair, you're a demon," I pouted.

" You should have thought of that before you challenged me," Sesshomaru retorted. I darted towards the taiyoukai, taking him by surprise. Rin giggled and we finally remembered we still had company. I rolled off Sesshomaru and laid back on the grass.

" Hey Rin-chan, look!" I pointed to a group of dragonflies that were slowly flying around us.

" Demon dragonflies," Sesshomaru said.

_{ Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice_

_Yes, I guess I understood_

_Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me_

_Boy, you make me feel so good.}_

" Mmmh...this is paradise. No yelling, no cursing, no slapping, no squawking, no nothing. Peace and quiet," I said happily.

" Hai," Sesshomaru agreed. Rin hopped up.

" Here Kagome-okaa, Sesshomaru-otou!" She handed us each s flower that looked like a rose with a perfect blend of purple, pink, and blue swirls. I sniffed it delicately.

" These are demonic flowers known as Dragon Roses. They bloom when dragon demons or those of the dragon clan are near. But there isn't enough dragonflies to grow two full bloomed flowers..." Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

" Soul stealers," Sesshomaru growled.

" Relax. They are capable of doing more than just that. They only listen to their mistress, who is currently me. Kikyo gave herself up, and I asked the dragon demons to lead me back to camp, which they did," I defended them. We settled down and watched the demonic dragonflies. Rin was quite happy to watch them, cheering and applauding when they did something particularly amazing.

_{ You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)_

_So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)_

_Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)_

_One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!}_

I silently willed for the dragons to appear, and they did. They swirled around us, lighting up the whole field, casting an unearthly glow. Rin giggled quietly. I looked at the flower in my hand. I held it in a prayer position. I purified the youki within, making the color change. The flower was now thriving off my power and spirit. The color was the same pink as the Shikon, and the flower glowed slightly. Sesshomaru did the same, only he poured his youki inside of the flower, causing the colors to darken somewhat. We traded. As long as we lived, so would the flowers. After an hour, Sesshomaru stood.

" We should head home. It was our last day today," Sesshomaru said. I nodded sadly and picked up a sleeping Rin. Sesshomaru formed his youki cloud and I stood on it beside him. The dragons and the dragonflies flew around us, causing me to giggle when Sesshomaru glared at them half-heartedly.

" Aww, you know you like them," I snickered.

" They did make me happy as a child," Sesshomaru admitted.

" See? And now they made me and Rin happy, and probably you too, you're just not telling me," I teased.

" Sadly, our night of dragonflies is over. Come, we must go home," I nodded and we flew off.

_{Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above you and I_

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above and beyond you and I_

_Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky_

_There is light above you and I}_

(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())((

Okay, this has to be the shortest thing I've ever wrote. It's tiny. I wrote it in twenty minutes. Hope you like the shortest and and quickest works I've ever done!


End file.
